


Through his Stomach

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Axel continues to demonstrate that he’s not a useless demon as Valerie thought he was.
Relationships: Akutāre | Axel/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Kudos: 2





	Through his Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being “dinner”. A daily reminder that Axel is way more domestic than most angels and demons in Disgaea.

The Angel Assembly had an odd layout. The courtroom was in one huge building in Skyworld. The other building to the left was an odd apartment complex for some of the angels that lived in Evangelion. Most of the angels in this region were rich, so it wasn't hard to afford a house. Some angels just decided to stay in the apartment, or others weren't as rich as others assumed and were stuck there.

Younger angels that had money were likely to get an apartment room simply because it meant they didn't have to deal with the judging looks of older angels. There were odd examples of people who lived in this apartment. For example the beautiful alcoholic angel Sirus had an apartment when he could very easily get his own place with his son Zuu. Instead, he opts to live by himself and Zuu has to check up on his father to make sure he's not suffering from alcohol poisoning.

But the biggest oddity is perhaps the judge of the Angel Assembly. He didn't have his own house or apartment. He had a room in the Angelic Courthouse and that was where he spent his days. His office was his room and the room had a bed that was near the entrance, and a bathroom. There was no kitchen of any sort and only paperwork was scattered all over the place. It was good that the judge maintained good hygiene, but he forgot to sleep often and had a few angels continue to bring him coffee.

No angel would dare interrupt Valerie when he was working. The only angels that had access to Valerie's office without being brushed off were Valerie's little brother Ian and the upcoming archangel Sariel (who functioned as a door guard at the current moment). The judge was just someone you didn't approach.

Unfortunately for Valerie, there was a demon that didn't care about his reputation. This demon had learned to tolerate Valerie's horrible schedule and willingly helped him with minor things that the judge failed to do for himself. This demon managed to befriend Ian and get in his good graces. He showed Valerie that perhaps not all demons were scumbags.

"He's five minutes late…" Valerie tells himself as he looks at the clock hanging on the wall in his office. Angels didn't necessarily need a clock when going about their day. The Netherworld often forgot about a day and night cycle existing in their realm. Valerie needed it just so he could make calls to certain angels. If they weren't on schedule, then the whole system within the assembly slows down. What Valerie was waiting for had nothing to do with work.

A sudden knock at his door got his attention. It was a loud obnoxious bang of the knuckles that gave away who was at the door.

"You may enter, but if I see a scratch on the door, I'm going to make sure you pay for it."

Valerie wasn't a loud individual. The person on the other side of the door should not have been able to hear him. However, demons were known to be able to have better hearing than angels.

"The Dark Hero has arrived with your meal!"

Valerie rolled his one eye. Of all demons to befriend, it really had to be the most obnoxious of them all. Axel failed to meet the requirements of a demon. While most demons were dangerous and evil, Axel was completely harmless. He claimed to be a demon that used underhanded tactics to get what he wanted, but in the period of time Valerie got to know Axel, the Dark Hero has proven to be noble if anything.

But that same stupidity drew Valerie in. He felt he was able to relax around Axel if only because of how harmless he was. Axel was stupidly easy to read and didn't require Valerie to tap into his psychic powers. Axel's flaw was that because he wore his heart on his sleeve, others took advantage of him. Being around an unpopular demon meant the judge was risking his reputation. Valerie had come to realize how little his reputation mattered when it meant having someone to rely on.

"You're late," Valerie grumbled. He could hear the food cart being pushed to the side of the bed. Of course Axel wouldn't bring the food to him directly. He would have to get up and get it himself.

"Sorry~" Axel apologized, not sounding apologetic at all. "I was doing the finishing touches to your food. You're going to like it."

Axel may suck at combat, but he was good at other things. Demons claim he was a horrible musician, but that was a terrible lie said to hurt Axel's motivation. Axel was great with kids and he was a passable chef. The silver haired angel was picky with his food, but Axel knew what to do for him to eat something outside of drinking coffee.

"I doubt it," Valerie says as he forces himself to get out of his chair and walk out of his office. "Knowing you, you might have poisoned the food."

"Whaaaa? That's rude! I would never do such a thing!"

Valerie wouldn't know if Axel was being sarcastic or not. He trusted him enough to know the Dark Hero was incapable of poisoning people despite being a demon. Still, Valerie ended up looking over to what Axel made and to say he was pleased would be an understatement.

"Hold your applause until you taste it."

Axel went overboard. Valerie may have been an upper class angel, but even he didn't look for fancy looking meals. Valerie was always working so he always got the "commoner food". Axel reminded him what he was missing out. While the judge's eye was focused on the coffee, the food Axel made was above the passing grade.

The Dark Hero worked hard to make a slow-roasted salmon. Valerie didn't mind fish unlike a certain archangel who stayed away from fish. The salmon came with fennel, citrus and chiles. Outside of coffee, Valerie was fond of citrus dishes. He would never admit this to anyone. Axel finding out from Ian just annoyed the psychic angel. Axel would now go out of his way to make food that had citrus on the side or squeezed over the main dish.

The coffee was his favorite dark blend only it had an orange hanging on the side thus making the dark blend sweet. Valerie didn't mind having sweet coffee every now and then, but it was annoying how two of his favorite things contradict each other.

"You didn't have to…" Valerie muttered.

"Oh, but I needed to. You won't eat if I don't make it," Axel says as a matter of fact statement. "Go on. Try it. There's no poison."

You're the last person who would try and poison me. Valerie thinks to himself. He slowly sits in his chair while Axel serves him. He tries to hide the blush on his cheek with how Axel was treating him. It felt...nice to be pampered.

"Stop staring at me with those googly eyes," Valerie started as the Dark Hero sat down in the chair opposite of him. "It's annoying."

The blond ignored him and continued to give him the look. Valerie sighed as he slowly took the fork and poked at the salmon. He can feel the tenderness just from sticking his fork into the cooked fish. He slowly placed the salmon close to his mouth. It wasn't burning hot, so he assumed that Axel waited until the food cooled down. The moment he placed the piece in his mouth, Axel made a small sound in anticipation.

Valerie forgot what it was like to taste good food. His body slowly reacted to the sweet taste. He gave a small smile as he chewed the piece and then swallowed it quickly. He ignored Axel's expression as he took another piece of salmon and ate it. Axel should have his share of the food he made, but it would be a shame if he let the food go to waste.

It's not like the Dark Hero minded at all. He worked hard to make dinner for Valerie. Seeing the judge forget his status for a moment to continue scarfing down the food was all he wanted to see. Axel chose not to say anything about the lack of table manners if it meant that Valerie would continue to eat unhinged.

Eventually, Valerie would finish his meal in record time. It just goes to show how the judge rarely ate food and that drinking only coffee to satisfy his hunger could only go so far.

Axel stared at the young judge with puppy dog eyes. He anticipated a rating on the meal he made. Valerie didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was looking for.

"It was okay…" Valerie answers coolly. Unfortunately, he couldn't say it straight to Axel's face.

"Oh, so it was great!" Axel exclaimed. "I knew I did a good job."

"That's not what I said."

"Expect to have meals like this for a while. You won't take care of yourself unless someone is there for you."

"Stop parroting what Ian tells you. It's not true and I can take care of myself."

Axel sighs. "You can't live off of coffee."

Valerie glared at the Dark Hero. He wanted to argue that he has, but the demon wasn't going to hear it. The judge didn't ask for Axel to clean up after the meal, but he ended up doing so anyway.

"You're leaving already?" Valerie asked. He didn't care if Axel left now, but it would be odd for him to just be his cook and then leave without offering anything in return.

"I'll be back," Axel tells him. "I have to clean up."

"I can have Sariel take the tray away."

"He has other jobs too. Don't worry honey. I'll be back."

Valerie wanted to argue, but Axel had already opened the door. He prepared to leave but stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

This was one of those times where Valerie should have read Axel's mind to determine what he was going to do next. The Dark Hero quickly approached the judge and gave a light kiss on his cheek. The judge made a small audible gasp as Axel pulled away quickly. He chuckled to himself before he turned tail and left with the tray of empty plates. Valerie wasn't even allowed to say anything. Instead, he found himself placing his hand on the cheek the Dark Hero kissed. He frowned.

"You can't just do that, idiot!" Valerie yelled. His heart was beating too fast for his liking. His face turned redder by the minute and it wasn't because he didn't appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. In some of my Kid Icarus stories, I wasn’t clear on where certain characters lived. The royal bodyguards live in the temple (the center/capital of Skyworld). The archangels live in Lucifer (left most) or Helel (right most). The Angel Assembly lives in Evangelion (top). Everyone else lives in Angelus (bottom left). This leaves Sandalphon for the homeless angels and exiled criminals (bottom right). For the Angel Assembly, Friday, Nyx and Nebula, Price and Sales, and Arcadia all live in a house. In Arcadia’s case, the house that her father used to live in wasn’t torn down as much as it was merged with Mcenche’s house. Darcy works for Friday so she’s allowed to stay with her. Everyone else not mentioned lived in the apartment. Vitus moved out of his parent’s place to have his own apartment for his job. Siris cannot take care of himself in a house so he has an apartment. Zuu is rarely home as he goes on archeology adventures thus he has a different apartment than his father. Gaston has an apartment for the sole purpose of isolation for criminal activities. Valerie lives in his office in the courtroom. 
> 
> 2\. I actually have an old notebook for every small detail that the angels in Skyworld have from the royal bodyguards and their retainers, the archangels and the Angel Assembly (along with angels that could be put in the other category). So I have a likes/dislikes for food and while coffee is Valerie’s trademark favorite beverage, he actually has more favorites outside of that. Plus, I looked at his dislikes and realized how funny it is that it would have been easier to just write that Valerie doesn’t like spicy food instead of saying “dipping sauces such as salsa and sour cream”. And with that said, Gabriel is the archangel that hates fish and fish dishes.


End file.
